Star Gazing and Hands
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: T just to be safe I guess. Will and Jack have a little routine they like to do whenever they set port after Will had joined Jack's crew. Jack wants to know why he left Elizabeth, then take Will for himself. JackxWill slash


**AN: Well I just wanted to post this to see if anyone is still interested in JackxWill or_…Pirates of the Caribbean_**** fics….so yeah. I just want to see how this goes.**

* * *

It was another night where the sky was clear, which allowed the stars to shine brightly and most noticeably. The night was cool, not too cold compared to the other port Jack and Will had been. They laid on the grass and stared up at the sky. They've been doing this now every time they made port. After drinking or having fun, or restocking the ship, Jack and Will would go find a private spot for them to just lie on the grass and star gaze. Will had joined Jack's crew almost half a year ago, not telling Jack his reasoning for wanting to. Jack always tried to get it out of him, but Will was very vague and gave off no hint as to reason why. Jack assumed maybe Elizabeth had passed away but no, she was alive. So he thought maybe Elizabeth chose Norrington over him. He had no idea. Despite that, Will became an excellent crew member, and even became first mate. He ditched his regular clothing and became more pirate looking. The crew grew very fond of him. A month after he joined the crew, they decided to do this when they wanted to be alone. They would lie on opposite ends, sprawled, with their cheeks only a few inches away from the other. On this particular night, Jack had his arms higher above his head, so they were close for Will to see. Will kept his hands behind his head as he gazed at the night.

"Oi, whelp?"

"Hm?" Will responded to Jack's calling in an off handed manner. He was busy thinking about other things, like his Captain and certain feelings he has for said captain.

"Yer awfully quiet tonight." He said, looking at Will.

Will chuckled, keeping his eyes on the stars. "Sorry, I didn't expect company tonight." He answered honestly. He thought Jack would stay drinking or go to a brothel, which would leave Will to go by himself. It bothered him but he tried not to think on it, he got used to it.

Jack frowned at Will's words. "Wha' are ye talkin' 'bout? I told ye I was comin' wit' ya tonigh'."

"You've said that before and I'd end up waiting for hours or just coming here by myself." Will reminded, but with no bitterness in his tone. He said it casually.

Jack flinched, feeling guilty. He looked away and went back to looking at the sky. "Ah…sorry…" Jack cursed at himself for being so stupid. This was one of his favorite things to do with Will. He always managed to do something like that though, and he felt like a jerk.

Will shrugged. "It's okay. I don't mind it. Once in a while I'll find someone to come with me."

Jack scowled angrily. "Ye do this with someone else as well?"

"A crew member wanted to come with me to talk, so I'd take him someplace private. It's like this, but different. We usually talk about whatever is on his mind. He's pretty emotional."

"An' do ye take 'im to our spots, too?" Jack asked, jealous of the fact that someone else shares their time with Will like this.

"No, never. This is only once in a blue moon, whenever he finds someone he likes and needs advice."

"He goes to ye for advice on pickin' up a lass?" Jack chuckled at the thought. He never saw Will with a girl ever since he joined the crew.

"Um, sometimes a girl, sometimes a guy."

Now Jack was interested. "And that doesn' bother ye?"

"What? That he likes men, too? Not really."

Jack had been dying to find out for a while now, ever since he first met Will. He wanted to know if he fancied men, too, because if he did, then maybe Jack would have a chance with Will. He's been trying to get with the boy ever since he joined the crew. He flirted openly with him, was overly friendly and touchy, and even took him out for drinking or dinner. Of course, Will paid no attention to the signs, thinking they were just friendship based or that Jack was just like that.

"And what about ye?"

"What about me?"

"Ye feel the same as him?"

"Towards men?"

"Aye."

Will smiled, glad Jack didn't see it. "I guess so."

Jack raised a brow. "How can ye 'guess so'? It's either ye do, or ye don't. There's no other way for it so that only leaves those two options, savvy?"

Will laughed. He was NOT going to tell Jack that he liked him, and only focused on him, hence the reason he never thought that he might like other men. "I just do. Well, the guy I talk to once in a blue moon is cute."

Jack growled. "Is he part of me crew?"

"Aye."

"Oo is it?"

Will chuckled. "That's my secret." He knew his friend would be unhappy if he found out others knew about his problems that he told Will in confidence.

"Wha' are ye? A priest? C'mon!"

"Drop it Jack. What does it matter anyway?"

Jack scoffed. "It doesn'!" It did. Jack wanted to know who his competition was. He figured he'd find out sooner or later. He hoped not too late though.

They were quiet for a while. Will turned his head to the side and looked at Jack's face, studying his features. Jack had his eyes closed, but he looked a tad irritated. Will had no idea why. He looked to the other side and saw Jack's hand. Smiling, he removed one hand from behind his head and reached for Jack's, holding it. Jack opened his eyes to see what Will was doing but he couldn't see much. Will's eyes shined with interest as he ran he thumb in soothing circles at the palm of Jack's hand.

"Wha' are ye doin'?" Jack asked curiously.

Will continued to run his thumb on Jack's hand, turning his hand every now and then to look at the rings Jack had. "Nothing." he answered, running his fingers gently with Jack's.

Jack blushed lightly at the attention. Jack would always touch Will whenever he wanted, but the boy never returned the gestures. He'd let Jack do whatever he wanted and wouldn't protest. Now, Will is touching him and it is nice. Granted, it's not much, but for Jack is more than Will ever did.

"Somethin' fascinating about my hands?" Jack teased.

"Aye. I like them."

"Eh?" Jack was taken aback by that. "Wha' do ye mean ye like 'em? I have several scratches, scars, and cuts on 'em. They're also a bit rough, what's there to like?"

Will smiled. "Because they're part of you."

Jack's eyes widened and looked at Will, who still wouldn't face him. What was that supposed to mean? Jack's heart pounded with hope. Maybe Will returned the feelings? He had to be careful but he fully intended on finding out without scaring the ex-blacksmith off. "So are ye tryin' to say ye like me, too?" he asked in a teasing manner, but was serious about it.

Will chuckled. "Who doesn't like the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack frowned. Not the answer he was looking for. Will let go of Jack's hand, much to Jack's disappointment, and returned to his star gazing. Jack stared at Will's face for a while before looking back at the stars. He sighed. He'd have to try again tomorrow.

* * *

They stayed an extra day in port, which the crew didn't protest to since they were at sea for months. Again, Jack and Will went to their spot and laid in their position they were used to. It was a nice, cool, breezy night. Jack spoke to Will about some of his adventures, and Will smiled, listening to Jack. He always found whatever Jack said entertaining. Jack loved to keep Will focused on him and to amuse him the most. Will smiled contently as Jack continued with his story, laughing at times at the ridiculous things Jack would say.

"So then I had to run off that night--"

"Because you didn't want to marry her?" Will asked, interrupting Jack.

"Ney, lad. I don't do marriage with women, savvy?"

"How about with men?" Will asked teasingly.

Jack turned his head to face Will, who was looking back at him with a playful smile. Jack smirked and winked at him. He'd marry Will in a heartbeat. "After jumping out the window and landing on a tree, I ran away and got back on me Pearl, sailing immediately."

"Did you take anything from her?"

"Of course. Bags full of diamonds and gold."

"That's horrible."

"Pirate." Jack reminded.

Will rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the stars. "Aye."

Jack wanted to bring up Elizabeth again. They hadn't spoken of her since those few times within the first month Will had joined his crew about Elizabeth. He wanted to know what had happened between him and the girl he was willing to give his life for. Tonight was as good as ever to find out.

"Will?"

"Aye, Jack?"

"Whatever happened between you and 'Lizabeth?"

Will frowned and sighed. He really didn't want to talk about it, but he guessed he owed it to Jack to explain. After all, he went through a lot to help Will get Elizabeth back through all their adventures. "You really want to know?" Will asked, looking to the side opposite of where Jack was.

"Aye lad. Ye were so in love wit' her, wha' changed?"

Will smiled bitterly, once again taking Jack's hand into his and playing with it. It comforted him, and Jack didn't mind it at all. He liked it. "Well…after everything that happened, when I was Elizabeth I felt…different. I didn't feel the same anymore. There wasn't that 'spark' or 'fire' when we kissed. To be honest, it felt like kissing a best friend, nothing more. At first I thought it was nothing, that it was just because I was tired or something. There was something nagging in the back of my mind, telling me what my reason was, but I refused to believe it. After a while, it became more and more obvious as to why I wasn't feeling the same towards Elizabeth anymore. After I accepted it, I called off the wedding and had a long talk with her. She understood, wished me the best of luck, and then I went to Tortuga in hopes that you would be there and let me join your crew." Will finished, twisting a ring on Jack's index finger.

Jack let everything Will said sink in. Something had been nagging Will that caused him to lose feelings? What was it? "What was it that was bothering ye that caused ye to leave the fair Miss Swann?" Jack asked curiously.

Will took a deep breath. He figured he might as well say it now, he'd probably never get the chance again. "I…I fell in love with someone else."

"Is that so?" Jack kept his tone neutral. He was hoping, he knew he was hoping, but he wanted Will. He wanted to know that it was because of _him_ that he left Elizabeth. He wanted to be the one Will was in love with. "May inquire as to who this person is?"

Will pulled the back of Jack's hand close to his mouth. "You." He said, before kissing the hand.

For a long time, Jack didn't say anything. He was shocked that Will would say that and kiss his hand, and even more shocked that Jack's dream was coming true. Will, not hearing Jack any longer, took it as a sign on rejection. Sighing, he sat up. He knew it. Jack didn't return the feelings. He expected it, but it still hurt him to know it for a fact. He was glad he told himthough, at least he now knew the answer. He stood up and began walking away.

When Jack realized Will was walking away, he rolled onto his stomach to look at Will's retreating figure. "Oi! Where are ya goin'?!"

Will stopped walking to look back at Jack. "I'm going back to the ship. I'm a bit tired. I want to sleep." He started heading towards where the 'Pearl' was docked again. He needed to get away from Jack so he could recuperate enough from the pain to look at Jack without a problem again.

Jack scrambled to his feet and chased after Will. He was NOT going to let Will get away! Not when he was so close to having him! Will, not suspecting that Jack was right behind him, was caught by surprise when Jack tackled him by the waist and landed on the ground with him. Will grunted as he hit the ground, Jack's arms wounded tightly around his waist.

"Yer not leaving, my dear William." Jack said, moving enough so he could grab Will's wrists and pin him. Will frowned, worried. Had he angered Jack that much?

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--" He was cut off when Jack pressed his lips to his unsuspecting ones. Will let out a gasp of surprise, which Jack eagerly took advantage of, slipping his tongue into Will's mouth. Will recovered from his shock enough to respond to Jack, letting out a low moan. When they finally parted, Will's face flushed and he was panting, Jack smirked at him.

"Sorry for what, luv? Not confessin' sooner to me? Ye should be!" He chuckled. "I was beginning to think ye'd never return the feelings…it's not good to leave the Captain in anticipation like dat, could cause bad luck, savvy?"

Will grinned, laughing and leaning up to kiss his pirate again. "Aye, Jack."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye, whelp."

"Hm, maybe in public." He teased.

"Brat." He said affectionately before lying beside Will, pulling him into his arms. "Oh, and another thing, I don't want ye sharing our spots with anyone. At all. An' as for the bloody crew member ye meet, it better always be on friendly terms or else someone is goin' to be fed to the sharks once I find out who he is." Jack growled possessively.

Will chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about." Will snuggled into Jack's embrace and stared up at the sky. "You know, I like this position a lot better for star gazing."

Jack smirked. "Good. Ye'll have no problem getting used to it then."

"Not at all." Will nuzzled into Jack's neck with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

**End! 8D**

**AN: Okay, yes, fluff lol. Well, please review, and tell me what you think. I'd like to post more fics like this, so…I dunno, haha Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
